


Krona Av Angr

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Loki Has Issues, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Loki is destined to a terrible future. Years of neglect and loneliness will lead him to do some very bad things, and Frigg will do anything to prevent this from happening. Odin and Frigg create a way to save Loki from his fate, something that just might work. They send a guard to Midgard to find this solution.The only one who can save Loki is his betrothed…. A human girl.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Notes for the Chapter:   
> Asmund goes to Midgard and finds a human suitable to carry Loki’s betrothed
> 
> Translations:  
> Aslog: Woman engaged to god  
> Asmund: Divine Protection  
> Krona Av Angr: Crown of Anger

“My lord,” A guard called running into the throne room of Odin’s palace. Odin’s palace was huge, full of swooping ceilings, and large entry halls. The palace had been built by the elves of the past, and had architecture so astounding it could excite any architect.  The long halls could be confusing, but the guard was fairly used to the halls by now. He was very functional in that he spent much time studying the halls.

He raced up towards the King and got down before him on one knee, quickly removing his metal helmet.

“My lord, Odin sir!”

Odin sighed heavily, tapping a finger against his golden throne. He didn’t bother looking up. Why should he? He was a king, the King of Asgard. The All-father He ruled all, and everyone knew that he was higher than all. To raise his eyes to address this simple guard would be regarding him in a way he didn’t deserve.

“Yes?” He asked, not even pretending to be interested in what the guard had to say.

“It’s your wife,” the guard replied quickly. “She insists on seeing you immediately.”

Odin raised his hand to his face and rubbed it, trying not to groan.

“Why do you insist on wasting my time?” Odin asked. The guard fell silent, the only sound to be heard was the rise and fall of his metal clad chest.

“Sir,” the guard said hesitantly. “Your wife has had a vision.”

This peeked Odin’s attention just slightly, making him lean forward in minor interest.

“Oh?”

The guard nodded, noting that he had succeeded in making Odin listen to him.

“It was of your son,” the guard continued. Odin tilted his chin up.

“Thor?”

“Loki.”

“You are dismissed,” Odin said with a bored sigh. The guard looked up in alarm.

“But sir! The nine realms are in danger because of him!”

Odin groaned, this time aloud and angry.

“I do not care for my sons’ future discretions. He is no harm now, and that is all that I care for.”

Odin’s voice boomed through the large throne room, making the guard shiver slightly.

“Your wife cares for Loki very much sure, she wishes to speak with you, of a way to prevent the future from occurring,” the guard persisted, hoping not to invoke the kings anger.

“I should kill you for constantly speaking against me,” Odin said, his voice soft. The guardj lowered his head, waiting for his sentence.

“If that is what you wish,” he said. Odin stood suddenly, shaking his head slowly.

“No,” he murmured, his voice lumbering and deep. “Take me to my wife, I shall see what she wishes to do.”

The guard ducked his head a moment in respect and then stood, keeping his eyes lowered as to not offend the all father.

“This way,” he said. He led the King down halls of silver and gold, twisting and turning until finally they came upon Frigg’s chambers. The guard knocked on the large wooden doors, and waited patiently for any reply.

“Yes?” Frigg’s strong voice called from behind the doors.

“The King has replied to your request,” the guard replied softly. “He is here now.”

Frigg pushed open the doors, and her eyes fell on her husband.

“Come now Odin, we must speak.”

The old king nodded his head gravelly and retreated into the depths of Frigg’s room.

They spoke for hours, leaving the young guard to stand in front of her room, and simply stare. He had not been working in the palace for long, but he did enjoy the time he spent there. The castle was large, with many rooms, and many people. He enjoyed seeing all the different people come and go.

“Guard,” Odin called. The guard turned and faced his king, eyes lowered.

“Yes sir?”

“We have come up with a decision. The fate of Loki shall rest in the hands of a….” He trailed off uncomfortably. “Midgardian… Girl…”  
“Sir?” The guard asked in surprise. Midgardians were a touchy subject in Asgard. They were to be seen, not mingled with.

“Yes, you shall go to Midgard and find a woman about to conceive a child. You will bestow upon that child a gift, and she will therefore be branded. When she is of age Loki shall retrieve her. She will be his betrothed.”

The guard composed himself and nodded in understanding.

“Yes sir, whatever you wish sir.”

The king nodded slowly, tiredly.

“You shall report to Heimdall immediately, he will send you to Midgard.”

The guard nodded once, obediently and quickly left the kings presence. He walked the halls of the palace, making his way to the Bifrost.

Heimdall regarded the guard with an inquisitive quirk of his eyebrow.

“Where are you off to Asmund?” He asked his voice soft but distant.

“Midgard Heimdall, I am on a very important mission.”

Heimdall nodded, his eyes turning slightly as he moved to activate the bifrost.

“So, it seems. You be careful on Midgard… It can be a dangerous place,” Heimdall warned his friend. Asmund, the guard nodded sternly.

“Of course,” he replied. He grabbed his wrist and stood, staring forward, waiting for the bifrost to open.

“Good luck Asmund,” Heimdall said in farewell.

“Thank you Heimdall.”

With that the bifrost opened and Asmund was sent to Misgard.

The moment he touched the ground Asmund felt as if he couldn't breathe.

The air on Midgard was heavy, thick with dust. Asmund was used to air easier to breathe.

Asmund toppled forward in the stiff grass, coughing uncontrollably. His body began to relax a bit and then finally he felt his lungs adjust.

Asmund groaned and collapsed on the grass in front of him, breathing heavily.

“Please don't die on my yard, that's probably a lot of paperwork.”

Asmund jumped, unsheathing his sword in alarm. In front of him stood a woman. She had short wavy black hair, And skin pale as the moon. Her eyes were wide, alarmed, and her stomach was rounded. She was with baby.

“My apologies young maiden.”

Asmund stepped back innocently and sheathed his sword, bowing his head politely.

“Uh, no problem?”

“I am Asmund of Asgard. Who might you be?”

The woman took a step back, her hands holding her belly protectively.

“Maria. Maria Smith.”

Asmund smiled and bowed again.

“A pleasure to meet you Ms. Smith.”

Maria stared at Asmund for a moment.

“Did you say you were from Asgard?” She asked slowly, once again stepping back.

“Yes, have you heard of my home?”

Maria took a deep breath, she stared at Asmund for a moment, fingers tapping her belly. She glanced at his feet, the sky, and the sighed softly.

“How long will you be in Midgard Asmund?”

“As long as it takes to find a maiden worthy to love Prince Loki of Asgard.”

Maria said and turned around, shaking her head.

“Here, I'll give you a place to stay,” she said softly, slowly making her way over to her house.

“Thank you, kind maiden!” Asmund replied, following after Maria with a large smile.

“Yeah, yeah… I expect you to explain everything to me.”

“Anything.”

* * *

Once they were settled in Maria’s home and her small wood floored kitchen, Maria set a mug with a dark liquid in front of Asmund, then with much difficulty sat down.

“Alright start talking.”

Asmund hummed peering at the liquid in his mug. It was hot, steaming, and had a sweet smell to it.

“I am a guard from Asgard. I work for the All-father in the palace. I watch over the princes and do as the All-father tells me to.”

Maria hummed and tilted her head.

“So why are you on Ear- er, Midgard?”

Asmund hummed and wrapped his hands around the warm mug.

“I have a mission to find someone suitable to marry Prince Loki.”

“But why?” Maria asked, leaning forward over the table. “Shouldn't Loki marry someone from Asgard?”

Asmund raised the warm mug to his lips and tentatively took a drink. On the way down his throat the drink burned Asmund’s tongue but it was very sweet and smooth.

“Loki is destined to a future in which he despises the humans. If he were to fall in love with a human, things might be different.”

Asmund paused to drink more of the hot liquid.

“This is a delicious drink what is it?”

“Hot chocolate,” Maria replied curtly. “So, what kind of girl are you looking for?”

“A baby,” Asmund replied. “A girl who can love anyone with time.”

Maria leaned back in her chair.

“That will be hard to fine,” she admitted softly.

“It will save many lives,” Asmund replied.

“I'll help you find someone,” Maria relented.

They fell silent.

“You are kind,” Asmund commented. Maria didn't reply. She toppled over a bit, making a soft grunt of pain. Asmund stood to assist her but she shook him off.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she assured softly. “The babies kicking is all, hurts when this little rascal kicks like that.”

Asmund nodded once at sat back down.

“So, you really are with baby,” he commented. Maria nodded, rubbing her stomach.

“Yeah I’m due any day now.”

Asmund smiled and nodded.

“So, what is Midgard like?” He asked after taking another gulp of his hot chocolate. Maria gave Asmund a curious look.

“Have you never been here before?”

“I’ve never left Asgard. I am strictly a palace guard.”

Maria made a soft noise in the back of her throat and nodded her headed forward a bit.

“Well, there are lots of humans. Bad and good, either way they are interesting. We still have some problems with equality here, but it’s being worked on. Um, there are lots of busy cities and stuff, it’s a lot to take in at first, but hey maybe I’ll take you tomorrow.”

Asmund tilted his head forward.

“How do… Humans, act?” He asked.

“Different then you,” Maria replied, tapping her free hand against the table. “Less sophisticated. You need to drop that attitude if you are going to meet any humans. You’ll scare them like this.”

Asmund pressed his lips together and shifted in his armor.

“How so?”

Maria laughed softly and shook her head in disbelief.

“Come on,” she said, pushing herself up from her seat. “I’ll teach you to fit in.”

* * *

“Alright, then, how about…” Maria trailed off. “Lol?”

“Laugh out loud,” Asmund repeated. His voice was a lot looser now. He sounded more at ease with the world, with himself, like he wasn’t just following orders anymore.

“What’s up?” Maria asked.

“Nothing much, you?” Asmund replied.

Maria smiled.

“I think it’s time we released you into the public,” she said triumphantly. Asmund grinned, and got to his feet, putting a hand in the air.

“Up top?”

Maria smiled brightly and raised her hand as well, colliding her hand with his. Asmund smiled back, his eyes lingering on Maria just so.

Maria had convinced Asmund to change into some different clothes. She convinced him into a pair of tight blue jeans, and a loose t-shirt. He was now sporting a nice pair of tennis shoes, and much to Asmund’s dismay, no armor.

Maria stood up, groaning in pain as the baby kicked at her insides again. In a second Asmund was by Maria’s side, slowly assisting her down into the chair.

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” He muttered softly. Maria shook her head, taking deep breaths.

“No, I’m fine Asmund, really. I can do this; we have to go out anyways. Your mission,” Maria denied. She groaned again, toppling over herself. She was in complete pure pain, and then she felt something wet soaking her pants…

“Call the hospital.”

“Maria?” Asmund asked, his eyes wide.

“Grab the phone off the wall, and dial 911,” Maria gritted out. “I think I’m going into labor.”

Asmund’s eyes widened and he quickly followed her instructions. He dialed in 911, and smiled triumphantly as the phone began to ring. In moments, someone answered.

“9-1-1 what is your emergency?” The woman on the other end asked.

“My friend is giving birth right now, she needs to get to the hospital,” Asmund replied quickly, fidgeting with the phone in his hands.

“Alright, an ambulance will be over soon. How is your friend doing?”

Asmund looked at Maria swallowing.

“She’s breathing heavily, holding her stomach. I think she is in pain.”  
“Give her the phone sir, I’m going to help talk her through this.”

Asmund nodded and handed Maria the phone. She started talking to the lady on the phone, and then everything blurred. For the next few hours everything just…. Blurred.

Maria was whisked off to the hospital in an ambulance and the men allowed Asmund to come. He got to see the city as they drove through the town, making him even more excited to go there. They took Maria into a large building, the hospital and made Asmund sit outside with many other people.

He half remembered talking to them, but he also wasn’t positive that he had. He was down there for, hours he thinks, but it felt like days. A nurse got him, and told him his wife had given birth. He tried to correct her, but all he cared about was seeing Maria again.

He found Maria in a blue gown, nursing a baby in her arms. The baby was smile, with dark skin, and no hair on its head. It had bright purple eyes, which was a little unnerving on such a small creature.

“You’re still here?” Maria asked, looking up at Asmund in shock. He nodded, giving her a small frown.

“Did you think I would leave?” He asked. She shrugged and looked back down at the baby.

“What’s its name?” Asmund asked, sitting down in a lone plastic chair sitting next to Maria’s bed.

“I don’t know yet,” Maria replied. Asmund nodded and leaned forward, tentatively reaching out to grab Maria’s free hand. “But I do know she is a girl.”

Asmund blinked in surprise.

“Your baby is a girl?” He asked as if he was having trouble wrapping his head around the prospect of Maria’s baby being a girl.

“Yes. Isn’t she precious?”

Asmund smiled a bit and nodded.

“I’d like to give her the gift,” he whispered, his eyes lowering to the small child in Maria’s arms.

“What?” Maria asked, her eyes growing wide. “You think my baby is-?”

“Your baby is more than worthy. If she is raised by you she is bound to be just as kind as you are. Thoughtful and loving. If it’s okay with you, I believe she will be perfect for prince Loki.”

Maria looked down at her baby, and then nodded once, handing the baby to Asmund. Asmund took her in his arms, rocking it gently. He smiled and raised a hand to her chest, whispering a few soft words in old Norse. From there a golden light began to glow from his fingers, making the babies chest warm and bright.

Then Asmund kissed the babies’ forehead and smiled as the small girl gurgled in his arms. He handed her back to Maria.

“It’s been done.”

“Thank you Asmund…” Maria whispered. “I know what to name her name.”

Asmund looked at Maria curiously.

“What is it?”  
“Aslog,” Maria replied. “Her name is Aslog, and you will be her godfather.”

* * *

“So, this is New York City,” Asmund murmured in awe, his eyes looking around at the city around him. Aslog was with a relative and today would be Asmund’s last day on Earth before going back home to Asgard. It was sad that he had to leave.

In the few months that Asmund had stayed to help Maria raise Aslog the two had grown very closed. Asmund loved little Aslog. He took to playing with her on the floor and he softly spoke to her about Asgard and the stories always lolled Maria’s little baby to sleep.

Asmund was a wonder to be around, and the baby loved him almost as love as she loved her mother.

Maria smiled and looked around the city.

“Yep, as cool as Asgard?” She asked softly. Asmund hummed softly.

“I couldn’t say. They are both majestic in their own ways,” he replied softly.

“Asgard has people, but this many in one area?” Asmund shook his head. “Never.”

He turned and gestured to the skyscraper not so far from where the two were standing.

“Odin’s palace towers much higher than that building, but here there are more towers to be seen.”

Maria hummed thoughtfully, her eyes watching Asmund curiously.

“So, what do you want to do first?” She asked softly. “I haven’t been here in a long time, but I do know of a good ice cream place? They sell ice cream in little rolls. It’s really cool.”

Asmund shrugged.

“Alright, I’m open to trying something new,” Asmund agreed. Maria smiled and led Asmund over to Macdougal St. There lay ICENY. It was a Thai place and pretty popular for their unique style ice cream.

“Okay, so I saw this one with dragon fruit, strawberries and chocolate drizzle! You up for that?”

Asmund smiled, his eyes wide and excited.

“Yeah.”

Maria smiled back and ordered the ice cream. They watched as the employee behind the counter worked the ingredients into the cream. Asmund looked completely amazed at the action.

“That woman is like a sorcerer,” he whispered, eyes wide. Maria chuckled.

“We don't have sorcerers on Migard Asmund.”

“Are you sure?”

Maria laughed. A moment later they were handed their I scream and they took it outside to enjoy while walking down the streets of New York.

“This ice cream is amazing,” Asmund said. Maria smiled for a moment and then frowned, dropping her eyes to her ice cream.

“Do you have to leave?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “I'm going to miss you.”

She had stopped walking, and was just staring down at her Ice cream, people passing her on either side of her.

Asmund followed Maria back and lifted her chin with his fingers, standing over her.

“You know I'll always miss you, but I have to go back. Maybe one day we will meet again.”

Tears welled in Maria’s eyes and she kept her eyes away from Asmund’s.

“I-I want you to stay.”

Asmund sighed sadly, cupping Maria’s cheeks with his hands, he carefully wiped tears from Maria’s eyes and smiled sadly.

“I want to stay too, but I can't.”

Maria nodded, taking a shaky breath.

“I'm sorry, I'm being selfish,” she murmured. He smiled, his face creeping closer to Maria’s.

“I wish I could be selfish,” he admitted, running his fingers over her cheeks.

Maria shook her head, pulling back a little bit.

“I'm sorry, I must look pathetic.”

“Never,” Asmund replied, so fast that it made Maria stop moving away.

“What do you mean?” She asked, somewhat breathless.

“I mean, I don't think you are ever pathetic. In fact, you are perfect, I think.”

Maria blushed her eyes raising to his.

“I'm going to miss you.”

Asmund smiled. They were close now, there was almost no space between them.

“I'm going to miss you too.”

Asmund closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Maria’s in a soft kiss.

Asmund left later that night, leaving Maria alone with her little Aslog, wishing she hadn't gotten attached to the Asgardian who was leaving her, like no one else had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows a girl Aslog growing up. She receives the nickname Azzie, and grows up to be a strong and kind human being. She is brave and loved by many.

_Age Four_

“Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I found!” A young child cried out, running towards her mother in glee. This small girl had wild curly black hair, and chestnut brown skin. She was dressed in a yellow sundress, now caked in mud and dirt.

“What is it, Aslog?” Her mother asked softly, crouching to greet her dirty child.

“It is….” Aslog, the child, trailed off dramatically. Then she grinned mischievously and tucked her hands behind her back. “A secret!”

Aslog’s mother laughed softly, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

“Is that what you came running to tell me?” She asked, clearly amused by her daughters’ antics. Aslog gave her mom a three-tooth smile and giggled happily.

“Yep! I wanted to put you on the edge mommy.”

“Consider me on the edge,” her mom laughed. “Where did your friends go dear?”

Aslog snorted and waved her hand through the hair.

“Some friends! I saw something in the creek and I went to go see what it was but the wimps wouldn’t leave the path! So, I left them to find my treasure and they watched from the path. I picked it up and they all started screaming about a snake, running from me. Well I saw it, and it tried to bite me! So I stepped on it.”

Aslog’s mother went pale.

“You… You stepped on a snake?”

Aslog shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

“Yeah, the slithery fella slithered away after I stomped on it. I scared him!” She pronounced proudly. Aslog’s mother let out a tired sigh and nodded.

“I’m sure you did sweetie… That’s enough adventure for you for one-day baby girl, come on. Time to go home.”

Aslog pouted and gently tugged her curls.

“But _moooooooommmmmmmmmmm_.”

“No Aslog, be a good girl and don’t argue.”

Aslog pouted more but nodded her consent.

“Okay mom.”

Aslog’s mom smiled and held a hand out to her child. Aslog shoved something into her pocket and then wrapped her small hand around as many of her mother’s fingers that she could. Together, they walked off to go give little Aslog a bath.

It wasn't until after that bath that Aslog sheepishly pulled out a beautiful golden locket from Loki. Maria laughed at how Aslog joked about having a betrothed somewhere.

Maria could already tell Aslog would love Loki as much as her heart could love anyone.

_Age Twelve_

“Hey Aslog! Go long!” A boy screamed out, tossing a football into the air. Aslog blinked, looking up into the air at the ball that was slicing through the air towards her. Aslog bid an ‘excuse me’ into her conversation and began to run to a better spot to catch the ball. She jumped up in the air, her sundress brushing her lower thighs as she caught the ball. Aslog let out a victorious whoop and collapsed to the ground.

All the boys at the girls' birthday party began to cheer, and Aslog’s best friend Chad ran up to her.

“Yo! Azzie that was sick!”

Aslog handed her friend the ball and smoothed out her dress.

“You think so? I think it would have been better if I stuck the landing without landing on my butt,” she replied honestly.

“Maybe, but it was still a sick catch.”

Aslog smiled and toyed with one of her braids.

“Speaking of ‘sick’, did you call me Azzie?”  
Chad’s face grew red and he scratched the back of his neck.

“We-Well, it’s easier to say than Aslog, and it’s more girly.”

Aslog chuckled.

“They have the same amount of letters.”

Chad rolled his eyes, and punched Aslog’s arm gently.

“I just, came up with it.”

Aslog nodded, and punched Chad back friendlily.

“Yeah, I kind of like it. Azzie... Definitely easier than Aslog.”

Chad smiled victoriously and hit his hands on the football.

“In that case birthday girl, ready for a round of football?”  
“You’re on,” Aslog replied, tackling her friend, causing her mother to stand up urgently, calling:

“Aslog! You can’t play football in a dress!”

An order, Aslog, didn’t happen to hear.

After the football game Aslog sat on the grass with all of her friends smiling and talking.

“Azzie,” one of her friends started, making her smile. Chad’s nickname had already caught on, and Aslog loved it. “What is that locket of yours again?”

“Oh, I found it when I was younger, it has my name on it,” Aslog explained. She lifted the locket over her head and handed it to her friend. Grace, looked down at it, making an impressed noise as she read it’s inscription and looked at the pictures inside.

“This is so cool Azzie! It looks like you have your own betrothed!”

Aslog giggled at the implication, her face blushing red.

“Well-”

“Oh, is this him!” Paris interrupted excitedly, her eyes latching onto the picture of the boy inside of it. “He is hotter than the sands on the beaches in Florida.”

Paris was a pretty young girl with freckles and dark hair. She was the richest of Aslog’s friends and traveled all over the United States of America.

“She is right,” Grace agreed, her green eyes sparkling. “He is cute.”

Aslog blushed harder, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, well, he isn’t real, he says in the message he wants to take me home to Asgard, and that place isn’t real,” Aslog points out reasonably.

“Party pooper,” Annie whines, taking a moment to look at the locket that Grace is still holding.

“Really guys, I’m almost convinced this guy is real,” Claire comments, looking up from where she had been staring at the locket.

That surprised the entire group of girls. Claire was the most reasonable of them all, making her the most pessimistic. She always spoke her mind and made the best points.

“What?” Aslog questioned.

“When did you find the locket?” Claire asked, her bright silver eyes on Azzie’s.

"I don't really know when exactly but it was when I was a kid."

"About the age of the boy in the locket, right?" Claire continued, with an inquisitive quirk to her eyelids.

"Yeah I guess so-"

"And how did your mom react to the locket?" Claire asked. Aslog shrugged, her fingers playing with the hem of her sundress.

"I mean it was a long time ago-"

"How did she react?" Claire said quickly.

"She acted like she had expected something like this," Aslog admitted. Then almost curiously she added: "And she always promoted me having a betrothed. Now that I think about it she goes on about how I am going to fall in love with someone when I'm older and that the Universe has set up our union."

Claire smiled triumphantly and nodded.

"I think your betrothed exists. Whether he really is from Asgard and is named Loki or not, I don't think this locket was meant for anyone other than you."

The group of girls fell into a stunned silence.

"Well, I suppose if I end up getting married to this guy I'll have to invite all of you."

Annie giggled and nodded eagerly.

"You bet you will."

_Age Sixteen_

“We should do something,” Azzie said softly, watching her friend Liz apply mascara to her eyelids. “Like breakout through the window, take a cab to New York and climb the highest tower. We could go meet Spider-Man or travel to see Iron Man. Vandalize the Daily Bugle and be home before sunrise.”

Liz lazily turned her blue eyes to Azzie and frowned.

“That’s crazy.”

“I'm bored,” Azzie countered. “We should go meet Iron Man.”

“Or…” Liz started. “You can put on some makeup.”

Azzie snorted.

“I don't believe in makeup; we both know that.”

“And you know I don't believe in superheroes.”

The two fell into another silence and Azzie groaned, raising her hands to tug at her dark curls.

“I'm so bored,” she groaned. “Let's go find Hulk. He’s in a third world country somewhere.”

“We could go to a fashion show.”

Azzie blew air out of her mouth.

“Common ground. The mall.”

“Deal.”

Azzie jumped up, stretching out her arms as if she had been caged for ages.

“Finally, escaping the prison,” she bristled. “I'm going to start a rally while I'm there. ‘Mutants are people too’”

Liz grabbed a hair brush and brushed out her blonde hair.

“You will not,” she murmured. “Mutants are destructive.”

“You're just jealous of their powers.”

“They kill!”

“All men were created equally with unalienable rights!”

“They aren't men. If the founding fathers knew-“

“They are the future.”

“You're ridiculous.”

“You're basically racist.”

Liz grabbed her purse and opened her bedroom door, leading out to a long hallway. Azzie threw her hands in the air and ran past her out the door.

“Freedom!” She screamed, pumping her fists in the air. Liz’s sisters gave Azzie an odd look. Which she retaliated by holding her fists up.

“How long have we been oppressed?”

“Two minutes and forty-one seconds?” One of Liz’s sisters said in confusion.

“No more, no longer, we have been under the monkey’s thumb for too long. We can beat this monkey. For our fathers. For our, forefathers. For his beard. For his not beard. For whatever your name is. A million monkeys may be able to write Shakespeare on a typewriter, but one monkey won’t beat us today. I may ramble, and not know what I’m talking about, but we can win, together, as one.”

Azzie cheered, throwing her head up victoriously.

“Did you just quote “How To Beat A Monkey At Chess: The Musical” by Random Encounters?” One of Liz’s sister asked. Azzie popped an eye open, examining the girl.

“You watch them?” She questioned. Honestly, the girl looked horrified.

“No, I just like Markiplier.”

Azzie smiled.

“Approved.”

“Stop scaring my sisters,” Liz reprimanded. Azzie stuck her tongue out at her friend, making Liz groan.

“We are going to the mall.”

Azzie sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to start a pro-mutant rally," Azzie commented. Liz rolled her eyes.

"No, she isn't."

Azzie smiled and winked at Liz's sisters before leaving the apartment. She walked out of the apartment building down to the bus stop, taking a seat on the bench there. Liz sat down next to her a moment after.

"I think we should go boy shopping while we are there," Liz stated. "Some hot boys go to the mall, you might even find yourself a boyfriend."

Azzie giggled softly.

"You have a one-track mind Liz... Look, I am sixteen. I don't need a boyfriend right now."

“You just said that because you have Chad,” Liz teased, bumping shoulders with Azzie. Azzie shook her head.

“Chad is just my friend.”

“Chad doesn’t think that,” Liz basically sang, hoping up to the board the bus as it pulled up to where they sat. Once they were on the bus, Azzie huffed tugging her hanging locket forward.

“Well, Chad is mistaken, as you can very well see I have been promised to another.”

Liz let out a full-blown laugh.

“Please, I’m not convinced that locket is real.”

Azzie laughed as well, putting it back in its hiding place.

“I’m not convinced either,” she admitted. “But it’s a nice thought.”

“I don’t know,” Liz replied, sobering up a bit. “I mean, you would have no chance at finding love yourself, you have to marry the person you are betrothed to. Like him or not. What if he is ugly? Or mean? What even is the reason for having a betrothed now-a-day?”

Azzie contemplated Liz’s words.

“I don’t know Liz. I guess I’d just have to make the best of it. Not everyone is all bad you know?”

Liz rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, staring out the bus window.

“You say that now. But let’s say he is real. I bet he is a bad guy. There is no other reason why you two would be betrothed. I’m just glad I’m not. I have a chance to find my own love. If that locket is real, you don’t have a choice.”

Azzie sunk back in her seat, staring up at the bus window. She had never considered that would be an aspect of being betrothed and it left her with a lot of questions going through her mind. Say she did have a betrothed, say she was to be married to someone.

Would she like him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azzie is showering when Loki comes for her, they have a conversation through the curtain and he takes her to Asgard

Water ran down Azzie’s shoulders, the warm feel of it chilling Azzie to no end. She smiled to herself and tilted back her head, water running through the roots of her hair.

It felt good to shower like this, Azzie didn’t get much time to just turn up the heat, tilt back her head and enjoy the way the water felt running through her hair. She was busy anymore. She was always so busy volunteering at charity events, promoting for her company, and seeing friends she didn’t often have time to see. Not including the days that Azzie helped Pepper Potts run things at the construction center of Stark’s tower.

Azzie was busy, constantly busy, constantly doing _something_. Today she finally got some time to herself. Today Azzie could just take a moment to breathe.

Azzie smiled and grabbed some shampoo, massaging it into her hair. She ran out faster than she meant to and squirted more into her hand, rubbing it into her roots.

“ _Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in. No one else, no else, can read the words on your lips_ ,” Azzie sang softly, listening as rain pattered on the window of her small bathroom. She felt like such a song was appropriate for the current situation she was in. Feeling warm water on her skin as she showered and hearing the rain pour. Water always reminded her of that song.

She sighed and reached forward, grabbing her phone and switching out the video playing on it for another Markiplier video, thoughtlessly turning the volume down so that when he screamed and ran from Slender Man, it wouldn’t wake the entire apartment building.

“Hello, everyone and welcome, to Let’s Play Slender Woods. Now…”  
Azzie listened as Mark’s voice rose and fell while he spoke about the game he was about to play, lost in the sensation of tranquility she was feeling.

She hoped nothing about this would change, she wanted to stay in the shower for hours.

“Is it customary for Midgardians to shower with a man talking to them through their phone?”

Azzie’s eyes (which she hadn’t even realized were closed) shot open, glancing at her phone for confirmation.

Mark was still talking, the game hadn’t even been started yet, which meant…

“Who are you and why are you in my bathroom?” Azzie asked, her voice a lot smoother then she felt.

“Are you not going to answer my question?” The voice asked in reply. Azzie sighed softly and began to wash the shampoo out of her hair more thoroughly.

“It isn’t customary no. I just happen to enjoy watching Markiplier while in the shower.”

“Markiplier?” The man outside of her curtain questioned, the genuine confusion shining through the shaded tone. At that point, Markiplier began to scream, startling Azzie.

“OH, GOD NO OH GOD!”

His voice rang out through the bathroom, and Azzie darted forward, fumbling with her phone to shut him up. The man chuckled from where Azzie could not see, making her shiver slightly.

“He records himself playing video games online,” she explained softly. The man murmured something, something that sound suspiciously like: “Midgardians…” before continuing with his sentence.

“My name is Loki, Loki of Asgard.”

Azzie raised an eyebrow and picked up her hair brush, using it to brush the messy strands of her wet hair into place.

“You act like that should mean something to me,” Azzie replied.

“Does it not?” The man- Loki, Azzie supposed- mused.

“It does not,” Azzie confirmed.

The man shuffled through Azzie’s bathroom, each step closer to her shower curtain making her shiver.

“How curious,” he murmured. His footsteps stopped and he seemed to consider something for a long moment. “It is of little matter… You shall come with me.”

“I shall not,” Azzie retorted sharply, blindly reaching out from behind her shower curtain for a towel. She grabbed it, and just as she did she felt a hand touch her arm. The fingers attached to it, danced across her wet arm for a moment, causing her to jerk her hand and the towel back into the shower.

His fingers were ice cold.

“And how do you expect to get away from me?” He asked, clearly amused but Azzie’s antics.

Azzie grunted and wrapped the towel around her head to keep it out of the way as she washed her body.

“I have a sword in here, and I’m not afraid to use it,” Azzie warned casually, rubbing some Christmas scented Bath & Body soap over her legs and shoulders.

“Please,” Loki replied with a soft laugh. “As if a Midgardian such as yourself would keep a sword with her in the shower.”

Azzie grumbled softly, he was right she did not have a sword on her.

“Alright, so it’s a plastic lightsaber. With my perfected form, there is no way you could beat me,” Azzie warned softly, tapping her foot against the floor of her bathtub. Another chuckle met her ears.

“Quite the little liar. Are you not?” He observed, dropping his voice to a tone that made him scary, borderline terrifying.

“Says the wannabe Norse god,” Azzie retorted. She noticed the way that this alleged “Loki” spoke, it was like that of a man who believed himself to be above others. He pulled out her lies like they were painfully obvious and he kept calling her a Midgardian… Azzie would like to believe that this man in her bathroom was just neurotic.

She, however, had seen the reports from New Mexico earlier. She knew of the Avenger’s protocol, and she knew all about Thor.

As a bit of a Norse freak, Azzie couldn’t help snooping when she heard Tony and Pepper talking about Thor during construction one day at the Stark site. She followed the two home and found her way into Stark’s computer. Luckily, for a billion-dollar computer the controls were simple, and all Azzie had to do was hit Control F, on the keyboard to find the report on Thor. She was caught but Tony a few minutes later but by then it was too little too late.

He told Azzie everything he knew, and Azzie soaked it up, took it to heart.

The man standing outside her shower curtain could be anyone, but there was a sick feeling in Azzie’s stomach that told her it wasn’t just anyone, but the real Loki.

“What is your name, mortal?” Loki asked, spitting out the sentence like it were poison. Azzie rolled her eyes at his ferocity, and rubbed her arm gently.

“Azzie,” she replied softly. There was a pause, as if Loki was trying to see if Azzie was lying, and then he snorted.

“Not a nickname, your given name.”

“Not important,” Azzie retorted, letting water run down her body pointlessly. “Now if you would please see yourself out...”

“I will step out of your bathroom,” Loki agreed gently. “However, I will be waiting out there for you to be presentable. Then I shall take you to Asgard.”

Before Azzie could argue to try and tell him that “No, I will not be coming with you” the bathroom door closed, leaving Azzie alone.

She sighed softly and turned off the shower water. She brought the towel from her hair and dried off her body, getting dressed in a loose 70s style dress. She sighed and did not bother doing anything with her hair. She just left it down, no products or anything. She put on some lotion and opened the bathroom door, half excited to see what Loki actually looked like.

“Loki?” She called out tentatively. She peered around a corner in her apartment to see a man standing at the bookshelf in her bedroom. He glanced back at her, away from the book he was holding and raised an eyebrow at her.

“So, you are the young woman I spent my time, talking to through the curtain.”

Loki turned towards Azzie more directly.

“You aren’t as disgusting as I thought you would be.”

Azzie put a hand on her hip before turning from Loki to grab a blue backpack she owned. She grabbed some clothes and began to pack them.

Loki wasn’t bad looking either. He had slicked back black hair, and an exquisite face. High cheekbones, piercing green eyes, a lean figure, dressed in robes of green silk. A slight flaw to him would be that he was a bit pale, and a little creepy, in all honestly.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, appearing right behind Azzie.

“Packing?”

Loki smirked from over Azzie’s shoulder.

“So, you’ve given in, I see.”

Azzie shrugged carelessly, barely paying any attention to Loki.

“I could use an adventure. Asgard or the back of a truck, either way it will be one hell of an adventure.”

Loki chuckled, low and dark.

“You are foolish,” he murmured, clearly amused.

“Bored,” Azzie corrected, throwing her phone and a pair of tennis shoes into her backpack. “Now, how do we get to Asgard?”

Loki sighed, as if he was bored of their talk and wrapped an arm around Azzie’s waist, pulling her tight against his chest. Azzie sucked in a breath and began to protest at the close proximity. Loki didn’t feel as cold as he did before but he was still a bit chilly. Probably something to do with him descending from the Ettins, or the elementals. Although it was odd for the god of fire to be cold at all.

“Heimdall,” Loki called out to the empty room. Before Azzie could open her mouth, excited to hear that Heimdall was real, the world around her flashed, hurling her body through something that gave her a sick feeling to her stomach.

The feeling only lasted a second but it was long enough that if Loki had not been holding Azzie she would have fallen once they got to Asgard. She clutched at the god, panting heavily, granting herself a disgusted look from Loki.

“Pathetic,” he murmured.

“That was horrible,” Azzie complained, still clutching at Loki. “I think I’m going to be sick…”

Loki grunted in distaste.

“Hello, Ms. Welcome to Asgard.”

For a moment Azzie resisted the urge to throw up, then she remembered Norse mythology.

“Heimdall!” She said excitedly, tearing herself away from Loki to look at the other god. The god stood tall and straight by a giant sword in the middle of the dome Loki and her stood in. He had dark skin, like Azzie did, and wore a blank look. His eyes made it seem as if he was blind, but Azzie knew that he could actually see all.

“Hello Ms,” Heimdall replied softly.

“I’m Azzie,” Azzie introduced, giving the god a small. “You’re one of my favorite of the Norse gods!”

Heimdall’s lips quirked up into a something that could be called a smile before he ducked his head a little.

“It is a pleasure to meet you young Azzie,” Heimdall replied, his voice booming in the small dome. Azzie smiled back.

“You too Heimdall,” she said chirpily. “Where are we off to?”

“The palace,” Heimdall replied. Azzie made a happy noise and bounced in place eagerly.

“Just out that way?” She asked. The small nod of Heimdall’s head was all the confirmation Azzie needed before she raced out of the dome out onto a beautiful rainbow-colored bridge. It was wide, long and led to a humongous spiked golden building in the center of some sort of metropolis.

Azzie faltered in her steps as the sight quite literally took her breath away (“woah…”) but she quickly regained composure. She stumbled forward and began to sprint down the bridge.

Adrenaline pumped through Azzie’s veins, and a large smile spread over her face. The air was cool but not warm, and it was so clean compared to air on Earth.

“This is amazing!” Azzie cheered, jumping as she finally reached the end of the bridge and the doors of the palace. Excitedly, Azzie pushed into the palace, racing down the large swooping halls until she came across the throne room. An old man sat at the golden throne, staring at Azzie in alarm.

“Who are you?” He demanded, sounding angry. Azzie took a step back and frowned.

“Odin?” She questioned and then, with wide eyes dropped to one knee and bowed her head. “Sorry, King Odin of Asgard. I am Azzie of Midgard.”

“If that is so, where is Loki?” Odin asked skeptically.

“Here father.”

Azzie stood and turned back to see Loki standing there, leaning against a wall boredly.

“You have the Midgardian now; may I please take my leave?”

Odin shook his large head, a grim look on his face.

“No. I have something to tell you two before you leave.”

Azzie watched Odin curiously, feeling her body lean a bit as she waited for Odin to tell them, hopefully, why she was here.

“What is it father?” Loki asked in a way that made him sound like a moody teenager.

“As a sort of union between Midgard and Asgard, in order to prevent a foreseen tragedy, one of my guards ascended to Midgard to find a human fit to wed my son.”

Azzie blinked and blindly pointed to herself.

“Me?” She asked. Odin gave her a sharp glare but nodded.

“Yes, Azzie of Midgard.”

“And who?” She continued. “Thor? Baldr?”

“Loki,” Odin replied.

Two things were said loudly at the same time.

Loki, in outrage screamed: “My betrothed is this retched fool?”

And Azzie in confusion asked: “Loki is your son?”

Odin sighed heavily, as Loki seethed and Azzie began to ramble.

“How is Loki your son? I mean biologically he isn't right? I thought he descended from the Ettins? Never anywhere have I seen it said you two were father and son. Blood brothers? According to some but father and son-“

“Silence,” Odin interrupted. “The arrangement has been made and the decision final. Guard?”

A guard stepped forward, bowing his head towards the king.

“Take Azzie to her room.”

The guard nodded once and curtly regarded Azzie.

“This way.”

Azzie shrugged and followed the guard, leaving Loki and Odin to themselves. Over she threw a: “Good bye” earning herself two matching glares. She sighed and fell in step beside the guard.

“So, what's your name?” She asked softly. “I'm Azzie, Loki’s betrothed.”

The guards’ eyes lit up and he shot Azzie a glance.

“Aslog?” He asked. Azzie gave the man an odd look.

“Yes…”

“I'm Asmund!” He explained excitedly. “Your god father.”

Azzie’s eyes sparkled and she threw her arms around the man.

“Asmund! Mom spoke highly of you! I was starting to think you didn't exist!”

Asmund chuckled lightly and cupped Azzie’s face.

“You've grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were a little girl...”

Azzie chuckled peering up into the eyes of the man above her. She could see the kindness in his golden eyes.

“It’s great to finally meet you Asmund,” Azzie said pleasantly, wrapping her arms around Asmund’s waist. She leaned forward and buried her head in his chest.

“Your armors cold,” she commented after a moment. Asmund laughed and gently pushed Azzie back by her shoulders.

“I should get you to your room,” he murmured, his voice softer and kinder than anyone else Azzie had met so far.

“Alright.”

Asmund smiled and headed off down the hall again. Azzie followed with a curious glance at her surroundings.

“Alright so Norse Mythology is real and Loki is my husband-to-be,” Azzie said aloud. “Anything else I should know?”

Asmund hummed, glancing back at Azzie.

“Well, Thor’s been banished to Midgard.”

“Oh, yes, I’d heard of his incident with the hammer… Why was he banished?”

“He’s irresponsible, unfit to be king. According to the Allfather.”

Azzie nodded once, running her fingers through her hair.

“If that’s so, how is Loki taking it?”  
Asmund sighed.

“He is troublesome, worrisome.” He admitted after a long minute. “No one is sure how he is taking it. Prince Loki keeps to himself.”

Azzie sighed and tilted her head slightly.

“Then why am I here?”

Before Asmund could answer he came up to a large set of doors. He stopped at the doors and pushed one open.

“You don’t get a room to yourself,” Asmund murmured. “Since you’ll be marrying Loki they thought you two ought to share a room.”

Azzie stepped into the room, looking around at the emerald green and gold walls that decorated Loki’s room.

“Reasonable,” she commented as she took in the large bed in front of her. It looked to be King size, much bigger then what Azzie was used to. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, her feet dangling as she sat on the edge.

“Is he nice?” She asked, her eyes catching a large painting of the god on the wall. He looked majestic in it, almost happy. As if someone outside the frame was making him laugh.

“What do you think?” Asmund asked, leaning against the door frame. Azzie chuckled softly.

“He’s an asshole,” she replied with a soft chuckle. “And I’m expected to marry him.”

Azzie started laughing, falling back on the bed as her body shook in amusement. Asmund must have thought this behavior was odd, because in a moment he had a hand over her forehead.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Azzie willed herself to calm down, reminding herself that the situation wasn’t really that funny. Once her breathing had calmed down she peered up Asmund with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” She replied. “I was just thinking about how much of an adventure this one is going to be. Thor is banished to Midgard and I’m on Asgard engaged to an asshole.”

She smiled and sat up with a soft sigh.

“I should have brought my books.”

“You can go back to retrieve them another time Azzie.”

Azzie looked behind Asmund and saw Loki standing there, he looked furious, but his voice was calm and collected.

“Oh, hello Loki, did you and your father have a nice chat?” She asked politely. For some reason, the Asgardian did not look very impressed.

“Guard, leave us.”

Asmund pulled away from Azzie and nodded curtly.

“Yes sir.”

He was gone before Azzie could say good bye.

“So, Loki,” Azzie said with a tentative smile. “Did you know that we are engaged?”

Loki frowned and walked farther into the room.

“Get off my bed.”

“Our bed,” Azzie reminded him.

“My bed,” Loki said firmly. Azzie put her hands in the air in surrender and stood up, standing in front of Loki with unrivaled confidence. He was tall. Much taller than Azzie was herself. It was a bit intimidating. He made a face, one that looked unimpressed and annoyed. He brushed past Azzie and began to pace silently.

Azzie let out a grunt and sat down on the ground, watching Loki pace.

She felt calm, considering the day she was having. She should be mad, or in denial or something but Azzie just wasn’t feeling it. Instead she was calm.

“So are you just going to pace for no reason?” She observed softly.

“I have a reason,” Loki snapped bitterly. Azzie grunted laid back on the floor.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to talk?” She asked.

“I’m not happy with this arranged marriage either!” Loki snapped.

Azzie didn't reply for a long moment.

“So, about your brother, I heard he got banished,” she commented, trying to make small talk.

“Do you not shut up?” Loki demanded. Azzie stopped then, closing her mouth, sitting up, looking down at her feet.

“Sorry,” she murmured, her voice small.

Loki seemed to stop pacing, and instead he turned his head towards Azzie.

“My father has fallen into the Odinsleep. With Thor gone I am now the King of Asgard.”

Azzie looked up in alarm, eyeing the man before her. He looked somewhat weary already, a bit stressed.

“Well, I guess it is a good thing you have me with you then,” Azzie piped up, standing quickly. She smiled brightly and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was still cool, but it seemed that he didn’t mind her touch. He stayed still for a while, hesitant to let Azzie in. Azzie didn’t really mind.

“I’m not letting go until you hug back,” she warned. Loki growled softly, pushing Azzie away with ease.

“I must go, go see my mother, check on my father, see my brother.”

Azzie stepped closer to Loki.

“Take me with you.”

Loki frowned.

“No.”

Azzie frowned as well.

“Then don’t go.”

“I must,” Loki insisted, looking angry.

“Look, I don’t want you going anywhere without me, you seem lonely and I am here to keep you company, to unite two kingdoms or something, I won’t let you just ignore me.”  
Loki seethed, grabbing Azzie’s wrist.

“What do you think?” He asked. “That because my parents wish us married, you are my equal?”  
He was angry, furious. Azzie recognized that. She wasn’t scared of him, but she could feel herself beginning to tear up.

“You and I are not the same, I shall not share a bed with you, nor shall I share a room. You will leave me for I have no use for a common Midgardian.”

Azzie stood there just taking in the princes- Kings- anger. She began to quiver a bit, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She choked back a sob and tried to hold back the body shaking remorse she felt at making Loki angry.

He faltered in his anger when he noticed her tears, and he stopped taking a step towards Azzie. He raised a hand to her face, a thumb wiping away one of her tears.

“You do not fear me,” he observed. “So why do you cry?”

Azzie didn’t reply. Instead she lowered her eyes, looking at the ground in remorse. Now Loki would see her as some sort of coward.

There was a long moment of silence. Loki stared at Azzie, his fingers playing with the tears on her cheeks. Then, he spoke.

“I… I will stay with you young Azzie of Midgard,” he said slowly and hesitantly. Azzie looked up in alarm.

“But… Wh-?”

“I do not wish for you to meddle in my affairs,” Loki explained. “And I know if I do not stay you shall. You do not fear me.”

Azzie nodded her reply with a sniffle.

“Yes, Asmund trusted me here with you, which means you will not hurt me.”

“Asmund?” Loki questioned.

“The guard,” Azzie explained. Loki raised an eyebrow towards her. “My mom knew him. He is my godfather.”

Loki frowned.

“Your mother knew an Asgardian?” Loki asked incredulously. Azzie nodded and tentatively pulled away from Loki, sitting on his bed. He didn’t argue. Instead he sat down with her.

“Yes, I think he was the guard who chose me to be your betrothed. Which explains a lot, she used to tell me I was in an arranged marriage. I never believed her, I thought it was a joke.”

Loki stood up again, stretching out his arms. In an instant, he was changed from his normal clothes to a pair of pajamas.

“We shall rest,” Loki said. He waved a hand over Azzie’s head and she was wearing different clothes too, a silky night gown.

“How-?”

“Magic,” Loki interrupted. He sat down by Azzie and gently pushed her back against the bed. “Now is it not customary for humans to sleep?”

“It is,” Azzie agreed, sitting back up. “But I am not tired, or convinced that you won’t leave while I sleep.”

“I could just make you sleep,” Loki pointed out.

Azzie peered up at him, shifting closer and closer until her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was on his chest.

“Please don’t,” Azzie whispered. He stared at her as if she had done something out of the ordinary. He frowned.

“Is that supposed to convince me?” He asked, his voice full of disbelief.

“I thought I’d appeal to the side of you that wants respected,” Azzie explained nervously. Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

“If you really wished to respect me you would have gone to sleep,” he murmured.

“I just want to spend some time with you Loki,” Azzie murmured. That was a total lie. What she really wanted was to keep some major tabs on Loki. She knew she was here for a reason other than that “to unite Midgard and Asgard” bull crap Odin was trying to pull, and she figured the more time she spent with Loki the more evident the real reason for this union would become.

Loki sighed, the defeat in his eyes as he laid back in the bed.

“Go to sleep Azzie of Midgard, I will not leave your side tonight.”

There was something oddly comforting about the way he spoke that sentence. Azzie had never really felt safe in the arms of another man before. She never felt unsafe, sure but with Loki Azzie felt like no one could ever hurt her. She frowned a moment at the feeling of safety.

“You promise?” She finally managed to say. Loki didn’t speak for a long moment.

“I promise,” he finally relented. Azzie yawned and nodded her final consent.

“Okay,” she murmured and drifted soundlessly to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Azzie woke up it was to the thrashing of Loki in their bed. He hadn’t left as he had promised, but now it seemed like he might. His body shook with tremors, and words escaped his mouth in painful half shouts.  
Azzie was shocked at first, unsure of how to react to the scene. Especially once upon further investigation Azzie discovered that Loki’s skin was a deep hue of blue. Azzie stared for a long moment, trying to gain her senses and figure out what she should do.  
“Don’t,” Loki said shakily. “I am just as you, we are brothers. Please don’t.”  
Azzie snapped out of her revere and reached down shaking Loki.  
“Loki, Loki please wake up,” Azzie muttered. Loki’s eyes snapped open, and Azzie was suddenly flooded with fear. Loki’s eyes were red.  
“What do you want?” Loki hissed out immediately. Azzie pulled back, sitting back on her feet not bothering to hide her fear. Loki sobered a moment. His eyes began fading back to green and his skin turned back to the color Azzie was used to seeing on him. “Azzie. Why did you awaken me?”  
“Y-You…” she trailed off uncertainly. “You were muttering stuff in your sleep. You seemed distressed.”  
Loki pinned Azzie with a suspicious glare, but his odd appearance hadn’t completely yet. At a more careful glance Azzie should see that hue still there and his eyes were still… Azzie got the feeling that Loki was still distressed.  
“Loki,” she whispered hesitantly. He sharpened his glare.  
“What?”  
“Your eyes are red.”  
Loki’s anger melted away, and with that so did what remained of his red eyes and blue skin. Azzie relaxed a little, but she was still a bit on edge. It wasn’t that she thought he was a monster or anything. It was just that she had assumed he was fairly human like, and his sudden unexplained ability to mold his appearance, was a little frightening.  
“You’re scared,” he commented. Azzie’s eyes snapped up to Loki’s.   
“Sort of,” she admitted. “I didn’t know you could do that. It caught me off guard.”  
Loki seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the conversation, but he didn’t say anything about it.  
“Come here.”  
Azzie didn’t move. Instead she stared at Loki curiously.  
“I know you don’t like me much but can I ask you something seriously?” She asked. Loki nodded mutely, making Azzie look away, a tad embarrassed. “You aren’t going to hurt me, right?”  
Loki frowned.  
“What kind of question is that?” He asked. Azzie shrugged, waiting for an answer. Loki never answered the question. She looked back at him and they stared at each other until Azzie accepted that Loki wasn’t going to answer. She sighed and laid her back on Loki’s chest, closing her eyes.  
“Good night,” she said with a sigh.  
“You put too much trust into me,” Loki sighed. Azzie ignored him and fell swiftly back to sleep.

* * *

When Azzie woke up she felt more comfortable than she had ever felt sleeping with anyone before. She didn’t often sleep in the same bed with people. Her mother, some friends that slept over during high school, and maybe one or two boys were the only ones she had ever shared a bed with but it still stood for something. With Loki Azzie felt oddly comfortable and calm.  
She looked up at him, glad to see that he was still sleeping. Azzie got to her feet and looked around the large bed room. There weren’t any books to be found (well, there was a bookcase full of books. The problem was none of them were in American-English), no television, nothing even slightly intriguing. Azzie glanced at the sleeping god. He probably wouldn’t miss her if she stepped out of the room for about an hour or so.  
Azzie snuck out of Loki’s bedroom, going slowly as to not wake Loki. Once she was out of the room she closed her eyes and sighed out in relief. She began to wander the hallways, not sure where she was going. The hallways were massive and warm. It was an odd contrast to Loki’s cool body.  
Azzie decided to look for a library (maybe she’d find some books she could read), and nearly forty-five minutes after she initially left she realized that she had no clue where she was, where she had come from, and where the library was.  
“Who are you?”  
Azzie turned around in surprise, eyes wide and guilty as if she had done something wrong.  
“Oh, I’m Azzie. Loki’s betrothed,” Azzie said, trying to wipe away her nerves and replace it with a smile. She immediately dreaded leaving Loki’s side. She didn’t know anybody on Asgard, and potentially they could be dangerous.  
“Azzie!” The woman smiled. “It’s nice to finally meet you young one. I am Frigga, Loki’s mother.”  
Azzie raised her eyebrows.  
“Loki’s mother? That’s not right,” she muttered to herself. She then smiled brightly. “It’s very nice to meet you. It’s nice to meet my fiancés mother.”  
Frigga pulled Azzie into a tight hug.  
“I had no clue my future daughter-in-law would be so beautiful.”  
Azzie smiled modestly.  
“Thank you. You are just as beautiful as mythology depicts,” she said. With a nervous smile, Azzie began to pick at her hair.   
“Speaking of my son, where is Loki?” Frigga asked, glancing back behind Azzie. Her cheeks reddened.   
“Sleeping, last I checked. I was just looking for the library. I got lost, and now, well, I was just hoping to find someone friendly,” Azzie admitted.  
Frigga laughed softly and patted Azzie on the head.  
“You have little to fear here Azzie. It is controversial to have Midgardians here, but the most harm you will receive is a few harsh words.”  
Azzie nodded in understanding.  
“Do you mind leading me back to my room?” Azzie asked. Frigga nodded and began to lead Azzie down the hall. As Azzie followed Frigga she took the time to admire the queen. She stood tall and queenly over Azzie, asserting her authority in the way she held herself, rather than through words.  
“There will be a banquet later tonight in your honor,” Frigga commented. Azzie looked up at Frigga in surprise.  
“In mine? Even with the troubles with your husband?” Azzie asked in disbelief. Frigga nodded.  
“Especially with the troubles with Odin. We have to keep the Asgardians moods up in a time like this.”  
Azzie nodded, watching her with an awed smile. Frigga seemed to have so much power whenever she spoke like that. Like a queen would. Azzie found quickly that she liked Frigga. She seemed kind.  
“Here we are,” Frigga announced. Azzie looked up at the doors sheepishly. They looked like every other door in the palace.  
“Thank you, Frigga. I’m excited to see you later tonight,” Azzie said politely. Frigga smiled kindly.  
“Me as well.”  
Azzie gave Frigga a farewell nod and slipped into Loki’s room.  
To Azzie’s surprise Loki was not still sleeping. He was sitting on the bed they had slept in the night before, staring at the floor blankly.  
“Good morning,” Azzie said softly, shutting the front door behind her. Loki looked up, appearing stunned.  
“You are still here?”  
Azzie chuckled and nodded, staying by the door of the bed room.  
“Of course, I am. Why would I leave?”  
Loki stood up and walked over to a mirror and suddenly his appearance changed from the one that looked human, to the one where he had blue skin and red eyes.  
“Because I’m a monster.”  
When the change was less of a surprise and seen in the light of day Loki’s form wasn’t intimidating in the least. In the light Azzie could see the markings in Loki’s skin, and the hurt masked behind the crimson in Loki’s eyes. She approached him, reaching out to touch his arm.  
“You aren’t a monster,” she said honestly. Azzie lowered her eyes to Loki’s hand, unable to look into his eyes when they were so sad. So, human. “You know; you are beautiful… Right?”  
Loki snarled and pulled his hand away from Azzie sharply. He looked like he was about to say something sharp but for some reason the sentence never left his mouth. He gave Azzie a look of genuine confusion.  
“You aren’t lying.”  
It was Azzie’s turn to look confused.  
“Why would I lie to you about something like that?” She asked. Loki stared at her, looking like he couldn’t believe those words had left her mouth. After a few minutes Azzie began to grow uncomfortable with the prolonged eye contact and she looked away with a red face.  
“So, what is there to do on Asgard?” She asked shyly. Loki seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been caught in because in a moment he was striding past her, towards the bathroom.   
“There is nothing here for you, Midgardian. In fact, I think I might see that you get sent back home today,” Loki called over his shoulder. Azzie’s jaw dropped.  
“What?! No!” She said loudly. Loki glanced back at her looking like he could care less what Azzie thought.  
“Why should you care? You did not want to come in the first place,” he pointed out. Azzie bit her lip.  
“It’s really cool here on Asgard,” she muttered defensively. Loki raised an eyebrow, prompting Azzie to defend herself even more. “How often does a ‘Midgardian’ get to come to Asgard? I’m probably one of the only ones that will ever get to be here. That’s really cool!”  
Loki rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.  
Azzie jumped in surprise and looked down at her outfit in surprise. She was no longer dressed in the silk night gown Loki had put her in to sleep. Now she was dressed in a beautiful golden gown. The dress was a little tight around Azzie’s mid-section where a large bow was wrapped around her. She gasped, looking down at the sparkly lace.  
“Isn’t this a little excessive?” She asked uncertainly, looking back up at Loki. He gave her a level look.  
“If you stay, you follow my rules,” he said sternly. “I do not wish to be questioned.”  
Azzie nodded with a cut off sigh. She had dealt with a lot of people in her life. None seemed to be quite as wishy-washy as Loki was at times. She had only known him for a few hours, but still he was driving her crazy.  
“Alright,” she mumbled, sitting down on the bed they shared. She looked boredly towards the mirror near the bed, and stared at her reflection. There was even makeup on her face, making her look even more beautiful than usually did. She reached a hand up to her cheek, and wiped a finger through the blush. When she looked back at her hand she saw red.   
Suddenly, it made sense to Azzie as to why she didn’t like it. She had never stopped to wonder why she didn’t like to wear makeup when so many other girls did. The problem Azzie had with it was that she felt like she was wearing a mask, like she was a completely different person when she wore makeup.  
Maybe that was a good thing when she was around Loki.  
“I’m not going to wait all day.”  
Azzie looked up in surprise to see Loki standing at the door to the bedroom, dressed in the outfit he had picked her up in. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Do you wear that every day?” She asked, approaching him as if she had no care in the world (which wasn’t exactly an act).  
“Who are you to question my choice of clothing?” Loki asked. Azzie wrinkled her nose.  
“I didn’t ask you to dress me. I do have my own clothes to wear,” Azzie stated. Loki made a distasteful noise.  
“Midgardian clothes,” he shook his head. “You are all so simple, such copy cats. There is nothing special about your clothes or your style. You all just blindly follow your gods and goddesses- “  
“Most of us don’t really believe in gods and goddesses. So, unless you are talking about celebrities-” Azzie interrupted. She was cut off by Loki looking unimpressed. She shrugged helplessly and peeked around him to look down the hall.  “So where are we off to?”  
“Breakfast. Then I must deal with some politics,” Loki replied grimly.  
“When are we getting married?” Azzie asked thoughtfully. Loki looked at her like he couldn’t care less what the answer to that was.  
“Not for another fort night,” he replied. “My mother Frigga oversees wedding arrangements. Talk to her if you wish to have a say in it. I hear most of you Midgardian women like to plan your weddings ahead of time.”  
Azzie shrugged.  
“I’ve never planned my wedding out before. A lot of people I know are boy crazy or have been but I was never much for planning weddings and oodling over guys,” Azzie said pointedly. Loki turned and gave Azzie a genuine look of curiosity.  
“Why not?” He asked. Azzie smiled.  
“If love is going to happen to me I want it to happen on its own time. All those girls rush to have love happen, and in the end, they force it and end up with a broken heart.”  
Azzie looked down at her fingers, making a mental note to bring nail polish back to Asgard with her the next time she was in Midgard.   
“That’s probably why I never dated Chad. He had a crush on me back in high school.”  
Loki looked a little sour at the mention of Chad but Azzie wasn’t necessarily sure why.  
“So, have you never been with a boy before?” He asked. Azzie blushed softly, her eyes lowering to her feet.  
“Well, no. But by choice,” she assured warmly. Loki laughed under his breath.  
“So, you are like other girls.” His finger found its way under Azzie’s chin and he lifted her head to face him. “You are embarrassed by it.”  
“Who wouldn’t be?” Azzie said defensively. “A good-looking guy interrogating a girl about her lack of love life. How else am I supposed to act?”  
Loki smiled fondly and let Azzie’s chin fall back down. Azzie smiled back, pleasantly surprised that Loki had smiled because of something she said. They fell back into silence but only because they were now in a room with a large rectangular dining table. The table was teeming with Asgardian’s. They all spoke cheerfully, not paying much attention to Loki and Azzie’s entrance.  
Loki sat down at the far end of the table, by the head seat. He didn’t sit at the head of the table, but directly beside it. Azzie sat in the seat next to Loki, a little squeamish. She looked around at the nearby Asgardians, and noted that she didn’t recognize any of them. She leaned back and looked behind her, spotting Asmund standing not far away. Azzie smiled brightly and waved her hand excitedly.   
The moment Asmund spotted her his face brightened. He gave Azzie a small nod of acknowledgment. She laughed a little under her breath and turned back to the table, relaxing a bit. She glanced over at Loki and gave the god a smile.   
He shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
She didn’t let that bother her. Instead she faced her plate and assured herself that she would face the day with a joyful attitude.  
Azzie’s day went by in a flash. She spent the day trailing behind Loki, listening to him address people and watching him avoid others. By the time it was time for the dance, she had learned that Loki hated to be around people, especially Asgardians who clearly only liked his brother and father. She made sure to intercept the most when he talked to people like that. She stroked his fingers and mentioned how much fun it was to walk around Asgard with him.  
When it became time for the dance Azzie insisted they revisit the room and she began to bounce on the balls of her feet.   
“What are we going to wear?” She asked excitedly. “Is there a closet I can look in?”   
Loki rolled his eyes.  
“I’ll dress us,” he said. “If I did not you would look like…”  
Loki looked almost apologetic at what he was thinking.  
“Well… A Midgardian. Do you Midgardian girls not wish to look like a princess? I can make you look like the queen you will soon be.”  
It was something in the way he said it that made Azzie shiver and step away from Loki. Loki didn’t seem to notice her reaction and she thanked God (the gods?) for that.  
“Right sure, you pick the outfits,” Azzie murmured, rubbing her elbows. “I guess I’ll be a queen for the first time ever.”  
She chuckled awkwardly and looked to her feet.

 

  
_“I’m nominated for what?!”_   
_“Homecoming court,” Liz replied simply, doing her nails as if there was nothing odd about the words leaving her mouth. Nothing strange or life changing about it._   
_“But how?” Azzie spluttered, shaking her head in absolute disbelief. “How did you manage to nominate me?! I’m not even popular! I did not even try and run!”_   
_“Oh, I got my entire class to band together and nominate you.”_   
_“Oh god what if I actually win? I’ll need an escort. Who will I ask to escort me?”_   
_“Chad, Azzie. Chad will take you in a heartbeat,” Liz assured. Azzie shook her head frantically._   
_“And a dress. I’ll need a dress! And I’ll have to learn to do makeup. I cannot wear makeup; Liz get me out of this I can’t do this!”_   
_Liz stood up and pressed her hands on Azzie’s shoulders._   
_“You’ll be fine Azzie.”_   
_Azzie did not end up fine. She ended up on the football field for the homecoming court, with Chad as her escort in a blue dress. She ended up tripping face forward into some mud and tearing her dress drastically. It was humiliating and if Azzie didn’t already dislike the idea of being a princess now she absolutely despised it._

 

As Azzie stared at her feet, she noticed the clothes she was wearing changing before her eyes.  
Her flats changed to heels, and her dress to a crimson red. It was tight at the top, with lacy floral designs up until the waist. The material below the waist flowed out and fell all the way to the ground. She gasped and looked up to Loki who was crafting a tiara in his hands.  
It was gold with three spirals, and a red jewel in each one.   
“Come here and turn around,” Loki said, focusing on the tiara in his hands. She did as he asked and in a moment, he had her hair up in some fancy hairdo she couldn’t name and placed the tiara elegantly on her head.  
“Wow…” Azzie tried, feeling breathless.  
“Yes, you do not look bad,” Loki agreed. He placed his hands on Azzie’s waist and tilted his head to look at her closer. Azzie’s face turned bright red and she put her hands on his as he changed his outfit to a crimson Asgardian like suit.   
She tilted her head, raising her eyebrows in surprise.  
“We actually look like a real couple,” she commented. Loki snorted and pulled his hands from her waist.   
“We better. My mother expects us to convince the entire realm that our union is a good thing, and not a tragedy planned by a king who’s fallen ill.”  
Azzie turned and looked back at Loki in surprise.  
“Do people think that about us?”  
“It’s because you are a Midgardian and I am not Thor. Let’s go. We can’t be late.”  
Loki grabbed Azzie’s hand and dragged her out of their room. She nearly tripped over her heels but managed to catch herself before hitting the ground. Loki scoffed and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
“Clutz,” he murmured. “I’ll hold you.”  
Azzie sucked in a breath as the contact spurred unwanted butterflies in her stomach. She chuckled nervously and stepped away from Loki.  
“That’s fine. I-I’ll be fine.”  
Loki regarded her oddly but nodded. He instead held a hand out in front of Azzie, palm flat and up. Azzie tentatively placed her hand on his.  
“So… This party? It’s in honor of us?” Azzie asked. Loki nodded, looking as if his mind was in another place.  
“Mother thought it would be a good idea,” he grumbled. Azzie glanced at him and tilted her head to the side.  
“And mother knows best.”  
The goddess herself was standing in the hallway, smiling at the pair of them. She seemed tired, worn thin and stressed for a reason Azzie couldn’t place.  
“Azzie, you look lovely,” Frigga assured, smiling brightly at her. Azzie flushed.  
“Thank you, and you are beautiful as always,” she replied.  
“And Loki, you look so very handsome,” Frigga insisted. Loki rolled his eyes but smiled.  
“Thank you, mother,” he muttered, acting something akin to an embarrassed teenager on their first day of high school.   
“Have fun at the party,” Frigga said. “I’ll meet you there.”  
Loki began escorting Azzie away and she followed obediently, wondering how the party would be.

* * *

Azzie ran the back of her hands over her dress and sighed. Even though Frigga had earlier assured she looked good she worried about her appearance briefly. In the end, she figured that Frigga was right. Incredibly enough Loki seemed to know just what to do to make her appearance literally take breaths away.  
Finally, Azzie departed from her thoughts and refocused on the world in front of her. She had been blindly following Loki around the party introducing herself simply as: “Azzie, Loki’s betrothed” (much to Loki’s irritation) all night. Asmund was nowhere to be found, probably working in some other sector of the palace. That left Loki and Frigga as the only people Azzie knew at the party. This left Azzie with very few options for a good person to talk to.  
“Shouldn’t you at least pretend you like me?” Azzie asked, a little aggravated by Loki’s obvious negative attitude towards her. “You’ve been trying to get rid of me all night.”  
“Why don’t you just go find that guard friend of yours? I don’t need you here,” Loki grumbled, his eyes wandering to the side.  
“This party is our engagement party,” Azzie reminded. Loki huffed and his eyes seemed to land on something particularly interesting. He frowned in its direction and his body reacted to it in an odd way. His body temperature dropped a few degrees and his skin turned to a very well muted blue.  
“Loki?” Azzie questioned. He stiffened, closed his eyes for a few moments and then waved her off distractedly.  
“Stay put,” he ordered. He pulled from Azzie and began to wonder away from her, making his way through the crowd. Azzie followed the way he was headed with her eyes, finding something peculiar standing in the corner of the room. It looked to be blue, and was cloaked in the shadows.  
Azzie didn’t know who or what was standing there, but for some reason the idea of Loki talking to it gave Azzie a bad feeling.  
Now Azzie wasn’t a disobedient kind of person. She prided herself in always following the rules laid out for her if she needed to or not. Azzie also wasn’t the kind to take orders from a boyfriend. (Could she even call Loki a boyfriend? They weren’t even friends.) Especially if said boyfriend was Loki. Suspicious, temporary new king of Asgard. Azzie rushed after Loki, grabbing his wrist the moment she caught up with him.  
“Loki, wait.”  
Loki didn’t even grace Azzie with a glance. He brushed her aside like a parasite without so much as breaking stride. Azzie stumbled, regained her composure and then raced after Loki again.  
“Stop ignoring me,” Azzie demanded, firmly planting herself before Loki. “I came to this party with you, and I really just wish to follow you around. I don’t know anyone else here.”  
This action seemed to be the final straw for Loki. He looked at her, fury burning in his eyes. He growled lowly and grabbed her wrist, pulling her uncomfortably close in a rough way.  
“When I tell you to do something it’s not because I do not like you or because I do like you or because I care for your wellbeing or because I want you to die. It is simply because you are insignificant and unimportant to me. I don’t care what happens to you. I just want you to leave me alone. Understand? You are nothing to me.”  
Azzie tried not to look offended but ended up failing spectacularly.  
Not a lot of people ever had a problem with Azzie. Everyone she met in life had liked her. It wasn’t that Azzie didn’t know that hate existed in the world, she was just never in a situation where someone was actually mean to her. That made hiding her dread (and tears) that someone actually hated her and it was none other than her fiancé a lot more difficult.  
The determined look on Azzie’s face disappeared and she lowered her eyes to hide the dampness that was growing in them.  
“Alright,” she whispered, keeping her head down. The rip on her wrist loosened, but wasn’t lost completely.  
“I… Are you tired Azzie?”  
Azzie looked up at Loki in confusion, only to find him staring at her with an odd look on his face.  
“But…” Azzie couldn’t finish her sentence because by the time that one word was out of her mouth, tears were coming down her cheeks. Loki grumbled, his eyes falling on her tears.  
“You’re crying. I made you cry again,” Loki stated, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“I just-” Azzie tried to explain that she cried when she felt she had disappointed someone but Loki stopped her by giving her a half smile.  
“It is okay Azzie, you should be upset at me. I… Apologize,” he said. Azzie frowned through her tears.  
“What?” She murmured.  
“Just take it and leave it alright?” He snapped. Azzie opened her mouth to say something, anything really but she stopped herself. There was little to no point in it. She allowed Loki to lead her away from the party. She was tired and laid her head against Loki’s chest as they walked down the long halls of Asgard. At first Loki tensed up against her. Then he relaxed and held her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally out of Beta and ready for the viewing off people! I've been working on this fic for about a year and a month. It's been under the scrutinazation of me at least 50 times and the research I put into this is pretty big for me. My heart and soul is in this fic, the characters are more important to me than my relationship with my real life friends. Basically, I put a lot into this fic and I really hope it is well received. Do enjoy!


End file.
